ShockFire
ShockFire is an alternate reality combination of Furno XL and Surge. Biography Sometime in the past, Furno and Surge were on a routine recon mission where they were faced by Corruptrus. They were losing and eventually died, but as they faced him, Surge called for backup. The backup was too late, though, as Corrupturus had won the battle. Mission Commander Nathaniel Zib ordered the reconstruction of the two Heroes, but they were instead built again as ShockFire. As the Knight and Marksman became one, they became more powerful than two mainline standard Heroes put together. Soon enough, ShockFire was sent into the testing facilities to fight a simulated horde of enemies. As he proved his strength, he began to question what happened to him, as his revival brought about problems in his memory board. As the scientists explained, the alarms went off, and soon ShockFire was sent into battle. The situation was apparently a false alarm, but it was not so false after all, for Core Hunter had infiltrated the Hero Factory! As Core Hunter assassinated Heroes, he was found by Daniel Rocka. The bounty hunter was quick to kill the Hero mercilessly, but not quick enough, as Rocka had alerted the Factory's security guards. This included a group of Heroes and ShockFire himself. As the groups faced off with the Hunter, ShockFire noticed a banging sound in the neighboring wall. It was a group of Blank Heroes bashing through it, and they succeeded. They were not much of a threat, but soon enough their numbers increased, and they began to kill some guards. ShockFire slashed and blasted through the Blanks with no effort, judging by his power, but was weakened from time to time, haunted by past memories. He finally got the chance to face Core Hunter, and the two faced off in a battle of life and death. Core Hunter told ShockFire he was nothing but "a piece of tin" and "a modern day Frankenstein, no better than the monsters that dwell in the Dark Wastelands." This did nothing to discourage ShockFire, as he swung his sword and bisected Core Hunter. As Core Hunter laid helplessly, ShockFire showed no mercy and blasted the Bounty Hunter with his Midas Cannon, putting an end to him. He was cheered for and rewarded, but ShockFire thought of what Core Hunter said, and it troubled him greatly. After further upgrades were made to his physical form, the two synced minds thought of how Core Hunter got in without setting off any alarms apart from the one he activated as a decoy. Suddenly, ShockFire was warned that Corruptrus was back. He went out into battle to face him and get revenge, along with a team of 25 Heroes. Though scared at first, the Heroes bravely went out into battle, some of them, sadly, only to face doom. Corruptrus and ShockFire began to clash with their mighty weapons. ShockFire's arm was severed by Corruptrus's Titan Blade, and his visor was bashed off by Corruptrus's mace. ShockFire countered by stabbing into Corruptrus's lower abdomen and severing one of his many heads. Once the brave Combiner severed two more heads, the dark king bit into ShockFire's shoulder, damaging it. ShockFire saw his true identity as one being when he remembered all he had been through in the past (in the process, remembering Surge and Furno's memories alike). He then knew he had to save the galaxy, and there was only one way, by destroying Corruptrus by overloading his two cores. Corruptrus proceeded to breathe dark matter, ice, and fire on the Combiner. ShockFire overloaded his cores from the energy produced by the blasts, as Furno absorbed heat to gain energy. ShockFire grinned at his Hero Team, bidding them farewell, and all that was seen was a bright light, and all that was heard was ringing. Corruptrus was destroyed, but at a great cost. Personality ShockFire was a Hero obsessed with discovering his past and was constantly tormented by this,keeping him from being combat efficient at one point. Despite this, he had a strong sense of justice and honor, and was overall kind. His most prominent feature was the fact that he was willing to sacrifice anything for the safety of his home galaxy, even to the point where he sacrificed himself to defeat Corruptrus. Powers and Abilities With the combined skills of a skilled swordsman and a marksman, ShockFire was without a doubt extremely skilled with any kind of weapon. He had the ability to absorb electricity and heat as a result of his original forms. He was also able to fly as he possessed a jetpack prior to his death. He was primarily equipped with the Midas Cannon and the Sword of Judgement. Though powerful, he was not the most durable of Combiners, as his arm was severed by Corruptrus's Titan Blade. Notes * There is a possibility that ShockFire will be revived. * Midas is the name of a king who had the Midas touch, an ability that turned anything he touched into gold, and anything that he touched that was living died. This represents the time he shot Core Hunter with his Midas Cannon and killed him. * As of now, ShockFire is deceased. Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes